


Подготовка к экзаменам.

by Usobi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usobi/pseuds/Usobi





	Подготовка к экзаменам.

Инуи устало вздыхает над конспектами. На часах уже одиннадцать, а подготовка к экзаменам идёт очень медленно. С тех пор, как все разошлись в разные старшие школы, всё идёт как-то не так. Непривычно и неуютно. Собраться бы сейчас вместе, как тогда. Наблюдать за попытками Оиши угомонить и усадить на место Кикумару, отмечать спокойную собранность гениального во всем Фуджи, который, даже если чего-то и не понимает, не подает виду так, что не заметит даже учитель на экзамене. Отмахиваться от бегающего от одного к другому Момоширо и думать, что сделать с Кайдо, засевшим в углу и шипящим на все предложения помощи. Готовиться к экзаменам в таких условиях, конечно, сложновато, но и общие сборы бывали не каждый день. Иногда, чтобы почувствовать единство, поддержку, немного развеяться и расслабиться. Тогда бы всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
\- Садахару! - из ностальгии его вырывает голос матери, - Тебе звонят!  
Отодвинув конспекты, Инуи трёт глаза, чуть сдвинув очки, и спускается вниз.  
\- Алло.  
\- Инуи? Здравствуй, - доносится из трубки знакомый, мягкий голос, - Я не отвлекаю?  
\- Фуджи. Здравствуй. Можно сказать, что не отвлекаешь, - отвлекал, на самом деле, но Инуи сейчас было просто невероятно плевать. Он даже не думал, что может настолько сильно скучать по друзьям. Не то чтобы они редко виделись, да и пара новых успела завестись, за три года учёбы-то, но, почему-то, сейчас он нуждался именно в Сейгаку.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя наверняка всё рассчитано, и график подготовки забит, но, может, ты выделишь немного времени, чтобы помочь мне?  
\- Да, конечно, - Инуи изо всех сил старается придать своему голосу серьёзность и невозмутимость, хоть и готов сорваться к Фуджи хоть прямо сейчас (нет, серьёзно, настолько скучать?), - Какая у тебя проблема?  
\- Химия, - даже по телефону слышно, как Фуджи чуть пристыжено улыбается.  
\- Хм. Точные науки никогда не были твоей сильной стороной, - по привычке озвучивает информацию Инуи, - Хорошо, я помогу. Встретимся завтра, часов в шесть. Тебе подходит?  
\- Да, конечно, - голос в трубке звучит более оживлённо, - может, ты даже принесёшь для меня какой-нибудь сок, стимулирующий память?  
\- Конечно. Ну что, до завтра?  
\- До завтра.  
Инуи кладет трубку и невольно улыбается. Он думал о том, что ему нужен кто-нибудь из друзей, и в этот же момент позвонил Фуджи. Не поддающиеся логике, но очень приятные совпадения.  
\- Садахару, у тебя свидание? - доносится с кухни голос матери, - кто она?  
\- Мой бывший сокомандник, мам, - не думая отмахивается Инуи и идёт в свою комнату с новыми силами садиться за конспекты.

К месту встречи Инуи приходит на пятнадцать минут раньше и занимает столик в кафе, в котором они договорились встретиться. Заказывает большой чайник чая с двумя чашками и, достав учебник, начинает его листать. Сам он к химии ещё не приступал, но проблем возникнуть не должно, ему всегда это давалось с лёгкостью. Часы лежат рядом и показывают без десяти шесть.  
Через три минуты после назначенного времени в дверях появляется запыхавшийся Фуджи. Неужели так торопился? На него это не очень похоже.  
\- Фуджи! - приветственно поднимается с места Инуи и наливает тому чай.  
\- Извини, Инуи, я немного опоздал, - улыбается Фуджи и садится напротив.  
\- На три минуты. Разве это опоздание? Нет, ну фактически...  
\- Можешь не продолжать, я тебя понял, - Фуджи делает глоток чая и расслабляется, - Как твои дела?  
\- Как несложно догадаться - готовлюсь к экзаменам. Вполне успешно. А твои?  
\- То же самое. Спасибо, что согласился мне помочь, - порывшись в сумке, Фуджи достает пару потрёпанных синих тетрадей и выкладывает на стол, - Приступим?  
Инуи открывает учебник на заложенной листом странице и разворачивает его с собеседнику.  
\- Так, это ты решил?  
\- Да, - проскальзывает взглядом по странице Фуджи.  
\- А это? - перелистывает Инуи немного вперёд.  
\- Ммм.. нет.  
\- Хорошо, смотри.  
Инуи начинает объяснять, продуманно и подробно, не упуская ни малейшей детали, отсутствие которой могло бы внести неясность в общую картину. Лист, на котором он делает заметки и расчёты исписан практически до конца, когда он замечает, что Фуджи не смотрит ни в учебник, ни в тетрадь. Он смотрит на него, изредка кивая и поддакивая, словно для виду.  
\- Что-то не так? - поднимает брови Инуи, - Ты всё понял?  
\- Ага, - улыбается Фуджи, не отрывая внимательных глаз от лица своего временного учителя.  
\- Но ты ведь даже не... - Инуи переворачивает лист и быстро что-то пишет, - Хорошо, тогда реши это.  
Фуджи притягивает к себе лист, берёт ручку и, пробежав взглядом по уравнению, быстро выводит решение.   
\- Правильно, - удивляется Инуи, - Но я ведь даже не успел объяснить до конца. Ты уверен, что тебе нужна помощь?  
\- Ну, ты очень хороший учитель.  
Инуи внимательно приглядывается к Фуджи. К тому, как он себя держит, к прищуренной улыбке, к тому, как тот отпивает чай и как не выражает ни малейшей заинтересованности в химии. Информация обрушивается на него, как гром среди ясного неба.  
\- Шанс того, что ты просто хотел со мной увидеться, а помощь в подготовке была просто предлогом - девяносто восемь процентов.  
\- Черт, ты раскусил меня, - смеется Фуджи, добавляя чуть виновато, - Прости, я просто подумал, что без причины оторвать тебя от занятий не выйдет. А очень хотелось.  
\- Хах, на самом деле, - перебарывая подступившее смущение, говорит Инуи, - я бы согласился и так. Если бы не сорвался и не позвонил первым, конечно.  
\- Скучаешь? - понимающе улыбается Фуджи, - Как-то одиноко, правда? Не хватает единения. Так скучно.  
\- Никаких сил нет.  
\- Слушай, - оживляется Фуджи, - Может. раз уж мы решили, что химия мне не нужна, а чай закончился, поедем ко мне? У меня как раз никого нет.  
\- Отличная идея, - уже соглашается Инуи, складывая учебники в сумку, - и ребятам позвоним тоже.  
\- Да... позвоним, - к счастью, ли нет, но последнюю улыбку Фуджи Инуи уже не видит.


End file.
